Subtract. $1 - 0.2 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}1- 0.2\\\\ &=1.0- 0.2\\\\ &=10\text{ tenths} -2\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=8\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=0.8 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ $.$ $0$ ${0}$ $.$ $2$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{0}{\cancel{{1}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $0$ $.$ $2$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $.$ $8$ $1 - 0.2 = 0.8$